Cry of the Bansheep
'Cry of the Bansheep '''is the 33rd episode of Season 11. Summary Strange noises are being heard in the Fantasy Forest and it's scaring everyone during their camping trip. Now it's up to Kwazii, Miles, and a scaredy cat Cassie to find out where the noise is coming from. Plot The episode begins with the Disney Junior Club and the Star Darlings getting ready for a Fantasy Forest camp out. While she was getting her camping stuff ready, Cassie was becoming very nervous about tonight, but her pet glowfur Bitty, Miles, and Sage come to her side and comfort her that everything will be okay as long as her imagination doesn't got wild. Finally, the gang was all set to go! As they were walking down the path, Cassie almost tripped on some rocks just as Miles helped her keep herself steady by holding her hand. They both blushed and Bitty began teasing her owner but Cassie and Miles ignored her while they continued their way to the waterfall where they'll be camping and everyone began setting their tents. Then, Sofia teaches Sage and Piper how to make s'mores that they had to take notes in their Star Zaps while Kwazii was using his sweets galore to make some extra s'mores for his friends and Cassie and Peso were helping Mal and Jay prepare the sleeping bags, but just then, Cassie heard some eerie baahing, kinda of like a ghost sheep's baaing as she turns to Mal and asks her if she heard it. But Mal tells her that it's probably one of those "annoying woodland magic critters" as they continued with the sleeping bags. But Mal quickly turns to Jay in time to see that he's stealing pillows for his own sleeping bag. While she was chasing him to get the pillows back, Cassie ignored the racket they were making and turned to the place where she heard the ghostly sound. Nightfall comes, and Kwazii sets up the campfire and starts it up with his enchanted fire. Then everyone began roasting marshmallows and eating their finished ones as s'mores while listening to Sheriff Callie's campfire songs. Sage already ate too much so she excused herself and went into the bushes. While she was busy, Bitty was sleeping on Cassie's pink sleeping bag and Cassie was sitting criss-crossed while reading her holo-book and eating her third s'more to calm her nerves but the sound of the baahing ghost still haunted her mind when Miles came to sit next to her and ask if she was okay. Cassie tried to hide the fear in her face but her friend could tell that she was still scared and not enjoying the camping so to cheer her up, Miles pulls out his iDisney to show her some funny scenes of his last Messages From Miles videos. It worked and they both laughed together, but for a short time when Kwazii appears with fresh clean water from the waterfall in giant jugs. After setting them down, Kwazii decides that it's time for scary campfire ghost stories, which Cassie wasn't thrilled about so Miles held onto her hand to soothe her. Before Cassie could skip the ghost story, Kwazii tells an even scarier story about a ghost sheep called a Bansheep that roams around the Fantasy Forest, baahing and crying every eerie night, watching his victim's every move and if you ever come close to finding one, then you're in big baaaad trouble! Coming closer to Cassie who was hugging Bitty too tightly, Kwazii rose his arms up and cried out a loud baahing sound that made the scared Star Darling scream and jump up in fright! Miles quickly grabs Cassie's arm before she fell off the log as Kwazii laughed at his own actions until he caught his breath and finally stopped laughing to apologize to Cassie when she sat back up straight and petted Bitty on the head as she was about to excuse herself to go sleep in her tent, but before she could go there, Miles tells her to not worry for that the Bansheep story isn't true as Kwazii begins to continue his story. But before he could start again, everyone suddenly heard a ghostly sound that sounded like a sheep's baahing. It grew louder and louder that Cassie shook in fear and covered her ears when she heard the same sound like earlier. Carlos ran and hid under his sleeping bag, Peck and Toby hugged each other which Peck ended up getting poked by one of Toby's prickles again, but Scarlet, Captain Barnacles, Sheriff Callie, Captain Jake, and Kwazii stayed stoic. Finally, the sound died down. But suddenly, the enchanted campfire went out and darkness fell as Cassie muttered "Oh starf..." under her breath, and then everyone screamed! After the screaming stopped, Kwazii's eyes lit up with light and he scanned the camp area that was already in complete mess! Opened snack bags were scattered, chips, cookies, marshmallows, and popcorn were spilled on the ground, s'mores were half eaten but some were crushed, drinks were spilled, sleeping bags were stepped on by some animal with hooves, and all the tents were jumped on, but no one was around. He felt like his ghost stories might have scared them off. Then, Miles, Cassie, and the rest of the gang popped out of their hiding places and with a smile, Miles laughed and tells Kwazii that was a blast-tastic camping prank he pulled off. With a look of confusion and concern, Kwazii tells Miles that he wasn't the one who made the mess. Suddenly, Cassie felt a cold rush behind her and turned to see what it was, but nothing was there! She shivered and Miles helps her calm down, then Kwazii tells his friends that he'll go check out who or what is out there ruining their campout. Miles decide to come and asks Cassie if she wants to come, but she declines his request and begins to walk to her tent. But before Cassie could go inside, Miles grabs her hand and insists that she needs to come just for a little while, to face her fear, and with a heavy sigh, Cassie gave up and went with Kwazii, Sofia, and Miles. But before she could go, she left Bitty with Amaya to watch over until she and the boys come back from their search. As they went further from the camp, Kwazii guided his friends with his glowing eyes. There were rocks and roots on the trail so they have to be careful not to trip while keeping an eye out for whatever is out there. Cassie, on the other hand, was having trouble keeping her eye on the trail because she was so focused on what's out in the woods that she kept on tripping every rock and she almost fell flat on her face when Miles caught her and helped her up. They soon find themselves holding each others hands again and they were blushing when suddenly, Cassie felt that same cold rush behind her and she turned around, but there was nothing there. But what's even weird is that Kwazii disappeared and all she and Miles could hear was his cries for help and the same baahing noise. Then they both saw a shadowy figure that was covered in dark sheep's wool as Cassie begins to panic and screams "IT'S THE BANSHEEP!" and then runs off while Miles tries to calm her down by telling her that it's not the bansheep. But just as he was about to catch up, Miles tripped on a root and fell flat on his face. Then, behind him, a shadowy figure shrouded Miles and caught him with it's own hands... or hooves! Finally, Cassie was all alone and all she could hear was the sound of her friends crying for her help! She turns to run back to the camp to get the others to help her find Miles and Kwazii but then stops when she got that familiar cold shiver down her spine as something was spying behind her. And as she turned, Cassie sees two glowing eyes that belonged to the Bansheep and she completely freaked out! Then she ran for her dear Star Darling life! Just then, the creepy glowing eyes appeared again and this time, they were in front of her! Cassie skidded to a halt and ran to the opposite direction of the path. But just when she thought she got away, her Wishling dress got caught in a branch! Cassie tried pulling it free, but it was stuck! The behind her, the creature was getting close to her! Really close! Cassie wanted to scream for help as she begged the creature to have mercy on her. But as the creature was out of the shadows and into the moonlight, Cassie found out that the Bansheep wasn't really that much of a monster at all. It was just a cute little sweetie with soft midnight wool. She kneeled down to pet it, but just remembered that her dress is still stuck on the branch. The bansheep notices so it walks up to Cassie and helps get her dress off the branch by breaking it. Cassie was finally free and she thanks the bansheep by giving it a pat on it's head. Boy, was it's ghostly wool so soft! Cassie could just sink into wool like this, but she knew that there is no time for that because right now she needs to find her friends, and quick! Luckily, the bansheep lead Cassie the way where she could find Miles and Kwazii as she scrambled to her feet and ran behind her new friend. Powers that Kwazii uses * Enchanted Fire * Sweets Galore * Guiding Light * Super Hearing * Magical Animal Communication Characters * Trivia * Some scenes are based on the following: ** ''An Ed In the Bush from Ed, Edd, n Eddy ** There's Something Out There from the Creepover book series Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Mild Horror Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Cassie Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 11 images Category:Star Darlings images Category:Cassie images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Creepover Category:Fear images Category:Season 11 episodes based on cartoons Category:Season 11 episodes based on books